1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to push broom handle braces and more particularly pertains to a new push broom handle brace for supporting the connection between the handle of a push broom and the broom head of the push broom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of push broom handle braces is known in the prior art. More specifically, push broom handle braces heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art push broom handle braces include U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,413; U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,440; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 383,268; U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,668; U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,862; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,671.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new push broom handle brace. The inventive device includes an elongate member having opposite first and second ends. The elongate member has spaced apart first and second middle bends defining a pair of elongate side portions and an elongate middle portion. The first and second side portions each have an end bend positioned towards the adjacent end of the elongate member. The end bend of the first side portion and the first end of the elongate member defines a first end region therebetween. The end bend of the second side portion and the second end of the elongate member defines a second end region therebetween. Each of the end regions has an aperture therethrough for extending a threaded fastener therethrough into the base block of the broom head of the push broom to couple the end regions to the base block of the broom head of the push broom. The middle portion has an arcuate bend located at the midpoint of the elongate member. The arcuate bend divides the middle portion into first and second sub-portions. First and second arm members are also provided. Each of the arm members has proximal and distal ends, proximal and distal portions and an arcuate portion interposed between the proximal and distal portions. The proximal portion of the first arm member is coupled to the first sub-portion of the middle portion of the elongate member adjacent the arcuate bend. The proximal portion of the second arm member is coupled to the second sub-portion of the middle portion of the elongate member adjacent the arcuate bend. The arcuate bend and the arcuate portions of the arm members define a generally cylindrical bore therebetween. The distal portions of the arm portions are spaced apart from each other to define an axial break therebetween into the bore. The bore is designed for receiving a handle of a push broom therein and the axial break is designed for aiding insertion of the handle into the bore.
In these respects, the push broom handle brace according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting the connection between the handle of a push broom and the broom head of the push broom.